Face Down
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: Sakura is waiting for SAsuke to get back, but she knows it's not ever going to happen, he's happy & with someone else. but when that someone esle gets a little jealous, will Sakura be with Sasuke, or will it be too late? [[one shot]]


Ren: HEY!! It's been a while since I worte anything really...  
Keo: Well, this was just randon tragedy.. short & to the point...  
Ren: Yea, just to let people know, I'N STILL ALIVE!!!!

* * *

**Face Down  
**Ren

_Sasuke…_

_It's been a while since I last saw you. Well, it hasn't been that long, but then again how real is myspace? Little comments here and there, a few messages aren't worth much anymore. But, it's all I have to remember you by. After all, I'm not your number one. Naruto hasn't even gotten that privilege._

_All I have left of you are the memories, the good and the bad. The first time I held your hand, and the last. Every time we touched, I could feel our connection. Our lips met, and the world was good. My everything was the best I could give you. Broken hearts is what you gave back. That love lasted long, the pain stood still, making an eternal impression on me._

_I love her posted as your name… ily ♥ ...Be real about it all! What more could I do after waiting so long for you, just to give up? Ino stepped up to bat after you dumped me; there wasn't much to say. But, I could help but feel the way I did. The way I still feel today._

_Night after night, I cried for you. Hurting myself to make it better! That's how bad I loved you, how bad I wanted you back. And everything fell apart after that. Dreams kept turning ugly, and nightmares ended badly. My family started to worry about my safety, they knew what I was doing to myself, and they wanted to help. How could they though? That's right, they couldn't ever help. Only you could help. But did you ever bother to call, make up for letting me lose a friend. No, you just moved on like I meant nothing to you, after everything we both said. Just to tell you, I regret nothing in the past, I'm regretting my future though._

_I never wanted something so bad it hurt. Until now. Now is when I want it the most! It's never going to happen, I heard the news, marriage? It's a girl. Yep, I hate to say it, but I love you, that's it. I wish we could have been friends, but, she didn't like me… and you loved her to much to see past her evil ways, she wanted to hypnotize you into thinking we were the enemy. She was the true person to hate… she's the one who will betray you! When that happens, it'll be looking up and saying I told you so.._

_I'll miss you, and wanted you to know that this isn't your fault. It's you're chicks. Yea, that one that seems to be your lap dog. Her._

_Well, this was fun, not really, I was brought to tears by past experiences… now I'll say good-be to my friends and family. I love you all. Please remember me well._

_Love always,  
**Sakura**_

Sakura stared at what she had written on the paper that was spread out on the table. Pens and crumbled up papers were everywhere. It'd taken her a long time to find the right words to say without being to rude to the man she still seemed to love.

Tears had started down her face an hour ago, when she thought about getting on the computer, but she knew the same old thing would happen. For the last two years, she hadn't heard from him, except a few phone calls. That's when he started dating a girl from a different clan, who seemed to be pretty powerful. But there was also something about her that made Sakura want to throw up. She knew she was bad news, but _he_ wouldn't believe a word of it.

"That was then, this is now. It isn't his fault I won't let it be. It's hers…." As Sakura put down the pen she picked up the razor blade that was beside her, she would end all the pain. Just before she began to cut skin, the door flew open, it was Sasuke, and he looked beat up.

"Sakura what in the hell are you doing?" he yelled turning his head toward her.

Sakura was still, she was silent, what could she possibly say.

"Well!?" before he had time to say much else, a woman with short brown hair came into the house, her eyes flared with anger.

"You dirty whore!" She made random hands signs throwing that at Sakura who was still dazed by Sasuke's appearance… _it's been so long._ "I knew you'd never get over her!"

Sasuke moved Sakura from the chair, hoping she would soon come to her senses, of course she finally realized what was happening.

"What the hell?" Sasuke screamed as he fell to the floor, the jiujutsu had hit him straight on, "I know you saw that coming!"

"…" Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't, her eyes were set on Sasuke's. "You seem to be back after so long away, it doesn't make sense! Why didn't you ever write, call? Now, you want me to fight for myself against the _love _of your life?" With tears in her eyes she turned her back towards the new arrivals.

"Sakura!" he screamed again, this was irritating, "Shiku isn't weak, you know that… and she's focusing her chacra on us, we're gonna die – unless you think it'd be a bad idea to cooperate with each other!"

There was a silence that broke between them, all you could hear was the chanting of one Shiku. Her jutsu was coming along nicely, from the way it looked. But, neither of them knew what to do really. It had been so long since they fought side by side. Too long you could say. Nothing was meant to be broken, but Sakura finally reached out her hand to the injured Sasuke that was laying on her kitchen floor.

Hours later Sakura was outside, staring at the letter she had written earlier, it didn't make much sense, she wanted to kill herself, plain as day. And, it still hurt to think about Sasuke. Even thought he it wasn't his fault anymore, that razorblade was the downfall, not of Sakura, but the love of her life... it took his life.

They'd been so close to beating Shiku, but as a last resort, she took the blade and sliced his throat. Then, as though wanting sympathy, she took it to her own throat. Dead. In front of the destroyed house lie a burning blaze of fire that seemed to be never ending.

"Love is always, so why does it feel like always has ended?" Sakura tore the letter up, she wanted to remember the kiss they shared as he went down, and the last time he said I love you to her face... Simplicity is so few words, yet, so complex.

* * *

Ren: WAnt more? Less, how it started? Ask, please...  
Keo: Well, we're here... sorry it was only 900 some words!  
Ren: Please, please, you're read, now...REVIEW!!  



End file.
